Every Little Sin
by demonsridingshotgun
Summary: Rayna discovers her husband is indulging in extra-marital affairs, before she lets him go she wants to have a little fun of her own, but will everything go to plan?
1. Babushka

"You and Deacon sleeping on the same tour bus? I'm not going to lie and say I'm comfortable with something that I'm clearly not." Teddy shrugged as he got into bed, Rayna sighed inwardly. She'd been with Teddy for thirteen years and it had been thirteen years since she'd slept with Deacon, well, almost, but it was always the same argument with Teddy.

"He's part of my band," She said through gritted teeth, "regardless of whether we're playing in Madison Square Garden or the Bluebird Café he's still going to be part of my band."

"So you're telling me that playing at the Garden is the same as at the Bluebird?" He paused, Rayna's back was to him, it infuriated him even more that she wouldn't even look at him when they fought, even when things were bad between them there still wasn't the same passion that she had with Deacon, "Because in case you've forgotten I've seen you two play at the Bluebird and I've seen you play at the garden, and let me tell you, it is not the same. You're not the same."

"I am not having this argument with you tonight, not again." She sighed, turning round to face him and getting into bed, "think what you like, but I have been faithful to you for thirteen years and I don't intend on changing that anytime soon. We made a vow Teddy, remember?" Lord, shoot me down, she thought. The sarcasm in her question had not gone unnoticed by her husband who pulled back the covers and grabbed the throw at the foot of the bed.

"I'm sleeping in the spare room, you're right we're not having this argument tonight." Because if we do I won't be able to stop myself from leaving and I don't know if I could bring myself back he thought as he turned to leave, Rayna felt her body begin to relax at his fading presence. She sighed for the third time that night, why was everything so darn difficult for them? Teddy was always supposed to be the stable, easy-going guy but in hindsight she guessed that any guy without an alcohol addiction and a knack for breaking her heart would seem easy-going after Deacon.

"Please lord; just let me escape, just for tonight." She whispered in prayer as she closed her eyes and turned out the lights.

* * *

Three am, read the neon lights of the alarm clock at her bedside, she groaned in exhaustion as the source of her annoyance made itself apparent again, Teddy's phone, he'd left it behind when he'd gone. She reached out for it blindly, '3 text messages, 1 voicemail' it read. Squinting against the painfully bright light she typed in his password, she knew she shouldn't but it was the only way to turn the damn thing off.

'Peggy Kenter,' it flashed, '3 text messages, 1 voicemail.' Rayna pulled herself up, Peggy Kenter? Robert's wife? Honest to god, she hadn't wanted to pry, she'd just wanted to stop his phone from waking her, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from dialling voicemail.

"Teddy, why aren't you picking up?" Peggy said in her whiny tone, "You said you'd call, I miss you. Robert's gone out, his in Michigan for the week. Is she asleep? Come to me. I need you." The phone cut off, Rayna lay there, in utter shock. It dropped out of her hand and tumbled to the floor.

"Shit." She cursed, the noise jolting her back to sanity. She leant down to pick it up and ran her hand through her hair; she switched on the bedside lamp. The clarity that the light brought put everything into some harsh perspective. He was having an affair. He was having an affair and yet he was in here giving her hell for wanting to go on tour with an ex to make money for _their_ family, _their_ home so that they could survive. She caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, damn Rayna you look tired, she thought, no fucking wonder. She pulled at her face again, lifting it so her former youthfulness returned. She remembered what he'd said to her, 'if you ever get a facelift, I'll leave you' a bitter laugh escaped her lips. Yeah, because her going under the knife would be his excuse, his cover-up for that whore. She lay back against the pillows, the phone in her hand buzzed again, jerking her out of the lull she'd let herself fall into. Another text. She clicked 'open' to hell with decency, if he was going to cheat on her she'd sure as hell find out as much as she could.

'Guess u can't get away. C u tmrw. Luv u, P.'

"Ugh!" She held down the power button until the screen faded to black. She could feel tiredness washing over her again. She put his phone back in its place; a fragment of his scent filled her senses as she leaned over his pillow, her nose wrinkled involuntarily. Bastard, she thought as she picked up his pillow and chucked it to the other side of the room, the anger she felt at his betrayal threatened to overtake. But then she remembered who she was, Rayna Jaymes, reigning Queen of Country. There was no way in hell she was going to let Teddy Conrad get to her like this, she'd show him, and she'd make him squirm.

* * *

5:30am, Rayna was in the kitchen, everything was in place. She was going to win this one. It had been months since she'd had sex with her husband, she hadn't thought much of it and come to think of it, she thought with a wry smile, why would it have worried him? Not like he was going without. But this morning she'd conjured a little something up, a black silk slip, her hair in a tousled mess, her eyes dark with kohl and mascara, her legs long and bare. She smirked at the thought of what he was going to walk into.

A footstep on the stairs told her he was near, she assumed her position, dishcloth in hand she leant over the granite counter top ever so slightly.

"Morn-oh!" Teddy stopped short at the sight of his wife. Rayna pulled herself up and turned slowly to face him, a sly smile on her lips she walked over to him seductively. His palms began to sweat; she hadn't acted like this since, well since ever. He was instantly suspicious.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear, letting her hands roam inside his suit jacket, "you were right. There's only you for me, I love you." Her voice doused the last words in danger and intrigue. He tensed slightly at her tone.

"I love you too." He choked slightly, hoping she wouldn't be able to sense the trepidation in his voice.

"I want you." She whispered; lying through her teeth, he shuddered, whenever she said those words he was slain.

"I can't darling, I have to go." He replied, his expression apologetic, she smirked and pulled away.

"You left this last night." She grabbed his phone from the counter and chucked it to him. As she left the room she made sure to brush past him ever so slightly. This time she'd won.

'And that,' she murmured as she bounced up the stairs leaving her husband in a state of utter confusion, 'is how the Queen of country does it.'

* * *

"She knows." Teddy Conrad signed angrily into the phone.

"How can she know? Did you tell her? Teddy we decided you weren't going to say anything until Lamar was in your pocket and you were mayor." Peggy Kenter fumed at her lover. "This is going to ruin everything. I'll have to tell Robert. Lamar will ruin us, Teddy!"

"For god's sake Peggy of course I didn't tell her, what do you take me for?" He spat, "she hasn't said anything but she had my phone this morning and she put on this whole tease scenario. There are ways around this."

He was sitting in the parking lot of Lamar's offices, they had a meeting in a matter of moments but he just had to get this off his chest and hear her voice.

"Are you still sleeping with her? You promised me! Teddy you told me it was practically over between you!"

"I'm not sleeping with her Peggy. Christ, don't you think I get enough of this at home? Look, I'll come and see you soon, I've got a meeting with Lamar but after that I'm all yours." He promised they both paused for a moment, imagining their time together.

"That's all I ever wanted." She whispered as he rung off.

A/N- More chapters to come over the weekend, please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Been Down One Time

A/N- So I've already written the first ten chapters but I'm gonna stagger them a little so I can go over the plot line and make sure its coherent and Nashville-worthy. Thank you for the fantastic response to the first chapter, I'm really looking forward to seeing what y'all think of this one!

"Bye girls, have a good day, mama loves you." Rayna called out to her girls as they ran out of the car into school. She paused for a moment; if she could she'd bottle that innocence. It broke her heart knowing that she might be the one to ruin it, but she couldn't see any other way to happiness. Was she being selfish?

She pulled her sunglasses back over her eyes and pulled away, she didn't have any plans. She was just going to drive.

* * *

"A smoking gun is what I found, the dirt I have on you is the ground, ooh I'm buried under" Deacon Claybourne awoke in a cold sweat, his heart was beating like a hummingbirds, he groaned as he recognized the song playing on his radio alarm. He turned it off and rolled over; his head felt like it was pulsating and if he didn't know better he'd think he was hungover.

Rayna's aimless journey had led her down an all too familiar road, suburban, nothing to write home about, but to her it was as important as Music Square. She pulled up outside his house, she'd been here countless times before, and her heart always led her back.

He heard a car pull up outside, he wasn't expecting company. Must be Scarlett, he thought resignedly, ever since she moved to Nashville she was round every other day his sister had probably put her up to it. But as he heard the heels on the pathway his eyes widened, he remembered that sound, it had been years.

She raised her hand to knock, gathering up every ounce of courage she could muster.

He ran down the stairs like a man possessed, not caring that his hair was a total mess and he was wearing nothing but a pair of holey flannel pyjama pants. All but tearing the door from its hinges he came face to face with the woman he'd loved for twenty years. They whispered each other's names at exactly the same moment. Tears began to form in Rayna's eyes, threatening to well over.

"Can I…?" She began.

"Uh, yeah, sorry come in." He stepped aside, running his hand through his hair as she brushed past him. She tried to ignore his half-clothed state but memories came flooding back at the unkempt sight of him making it darn near impossible.

"What's going on Ray?" He asked, trying to act casual, "Do you want coffee?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks." She mumbled, he heard the sadness in her voice but held back from asking, he knew she'd come to him for a reason and he was going to let her take her sweet time.

The pair wandered into the kitchen where Deacon made them the strongest cup of coffee either of them had had in a long time, silence smothered them as they avoided the elephant in the room. Rayna moved to a couch, a couch that brought back even more memories, some that she would like to forget, and some she wished she could make again. This place had hardly changed. The tears that had been threatening to flow since her arrival began silently coursing down her cheeks. Alarmed, Deacon rushed to her side.

"Hey, hey what's going on darlin'?" He whispered as he rocked her, seeing her like this broke his heart.

She paused for a moment, she could lie right now, she could make something up and push Teddy to the back of her mind but there was something about him, something she couldn't deny, that brought down every wall she'd ever built around her, "Oh god, Deac, I think…" She gulped through the tears, "I think…he's cheating on me." A full blown sob escaped her lips. Deacon froze, that bastard, he thought. Venomous anger coursed through his veins, he begrudged that fact that Teddy freaking Conrad was the guy she chose, but he'd always said that if she was happy he wasn't going to stand in her way but if the fucker was cheating on her then god help him.

"Ssh, I've got ya, I'm here." He breathed into her hair. Her scent filled his nose, he savoured it and in a twisted way he savoured her helplessness, because at least she was in his arms.

"Deacon." She murmured, the tears subsiding as she pulled away slightly to face the man she couldn't help but adore. "Thank you."

The world seemed to slow down when she looked in his eyes, their lips met gently at first, almost as if they were both surprised that this was actually happening, but then Rayna intensified the kiss and all Deacon could feel around him was her, it'd been almost thirteen years since they'd shared a moment like this. God knew it wasn't because Deacon hadn't wanted to and it wasn't because Rayna hadn't wanted to either, which only made their lust more powerful and overwhelming. Something kind of otherworldly drove Rayna on, her hands exploring the planes of his body that she'd not felt for so long, she remembered every rise and fall in his form, every scar, every essence of him. She knew it was wrong, she knew she shouldn't, that this was the very reason she was in this predicament in the first place, but she couldn't help it, one taste of him and she was addicted again. They both had their vices, the most controlling and all-consuming one being the person that they could never escape.

"Ray," Deacon put his hands on her shoulders and reluctantly pulled away. Taking in the sight of her, he couldn't think of any other word to describe her than 'hot mess', "I can't, you can't."

She was stunned,"Why? You're not my damn husband, who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do!?" Rayna flew into an instantaneous rage. She pushed Deacon away completely and stood up, facing him, challenging him. He wasn't sure how to react, it threw him how they'd gone from one end of the spectrum to the absolute polar opposite within seconds.

"Yeah, Ray, I know, I know I'm not your husband, and don't you realise how much that kills me? How much it kills me every time I see you with him? How much it kills me to see what he's done to you." Deacon retorted; he stood up in front of her, matching her stance just like they used to.

"Don't you dare put that on me Deacon! You know I waited for you." Her voice broke; the sound of it softened his resolve slightly.

"Well you didn't wait long enough." He spat, he knew he was lying, he couldn't have asked her to wait any longer or go through any more than he already put her through. Instantly he regretted saying it but he knew she'd only get more upset if he tried to take it back.

"Shit, Deacon." She bit her lip as the tears began again. "That's really low. What do you expect me to say? That I love you? Because you know I do. You know I always have."

"Do I, Ray?" He cocked his head slightly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, why do you think I kissed you?" Despite the anger she felt at his vicious words she couldn't help but laugh a little. And they were back at the other end of the spectrum, Deacon was amazed how they could do that, fly into a rage one minute and be running through fields of daisies holding hands and singing hymns to each other the next minute.

"Because I'm an irresistible guitar god?" He suggested light-heartedly, trying to repent for what he had said without saying sorry. He hated looking weak, even to her.

"Oh shut-up." She swatted at him, he caught her hand with cat-like reflexes and brought it to his mouth.

"I miss you Ray." He whispered, drawing her in. As their eyes locked they forgot what their argument was about and all they could think about was the eyes they were staring into, "I miss us. I really want to do this tour with you. Seriously, I think you need a break." She nodded, he wasn't wrong; the strain of her home life was beginning to take its toll on her. At this point she could totally see why all those big Hollywood stars went for Botox at her age.

"Come play with me tonight, I've got a spot at the Bluebird, just like old times?" He murmured, she knew her answer before he finished speaking. Even though she was the one with the extensive career and legion of devoted fans she was still in awe of his talents and would take any chance she could to play with him, especially in the Bluebird. Right now she just needed to get away from the whole Rayna Jaymes persona anyway, she wanted to go back to just being his 'Ray' for a little while.

She nodded gently and let herself kiss him again, in simple thanks for the respite his presence offered.


	3. To Take Your Heart Away

A/N: Because y'all asked so nicely ;)

Teddy reluctantly pulled himself away from the farewell embrace of his mistress. She sighed, her eyes a deep brown, almost black, that screamed lust at him. But Teddy couldn't deny that some of the magic had been lost, almost as if Rayna discovering their affair had tainted it in some way. Of course in the beginning he'd felt guilty about lying to her but as the weeks went by he sort of became detached from the whole thing.

"I'll call you." He promised. She nodded bleakly, knowing it was never guaranteed that they'd meet again anytime soon.

He stared at her intently for a final moment, as if his heart was saying goodbye. And then as quickly as he'd arrived, he was gone. And Peggy Kenter was left with nothing but a heart that was near breaking and an empty house.

The girls were watching TV, homework was done, dinner had been eaten and so the family was relaxing, waiting for their 'Daddy' to come home.

Rayna sat at the kitchen island. Clock-watching.

Teddy never failed to be home by 7:30pm, it was exactly the same every night now that she thought about it she almost wanted to applaud him for managing to pull the wool over her eyes, he hadn't changed at all, his demeanour was exactly the same, there'd never been the smell of _her_ perfume on him and she'd never found anything close to a lipstick mark on his shirts. But as she thought about it more, maybe she just hadn't cared to look? She had her things ready and as soon as Teddy got in, she was getting out. She'd considered cancelling on Deacon, but the prospect of a night of utter relaxation was too good to turn down. She'd left Deacon's pretty quickly in her excitement to prepare something for tonight, she'd found what she thought was the perfect song, and she couldn't wait to play it.

Teddy walked in, exhausted, but, he thought with a devious smile, it was a good kind of exhaustion. He pulled out his mobile, 'thank u x' he texted Peggy as two high pitched squeals of 'Daddy!' reached his ears followed by two pint-sized flaxen-haired beauties who flung themselves into his arms.

"Hey girls, did you have good days?" Teddy laughed, but his laughter was cut short by the presence of his wife at the other end of the corridor, she was smiling, but for some reason it gave him a slight chill. "Are you going out, honey?" He asked, allowing a smile.

"Yeah, I'm playing at the Bluebird with Deacon in about twenty minutes." She replied in a saccharine tone.

"Uncle Deacon!" "Can we come?" The girls exploded in excitement and ran to their mother, Teddy took a sharp intake of breath, even his daughters loved Deacon.

"Tell you what; y'all can come, when you can legally get in!" She laughed, "Why don't you practise one of mine and Uncle Deacon's old songs tonight and I'm pretty sure that we'll both be able to hear you play it soon, so you better get real good." The girls instantly put their heads together in discussion of what song to play; Rayna watched them run away with an indulgent smile slightly pleased that she knew how much it would grate at Teddy that his daughters adored Deacon so much. Then she turned to her husband, he was standing in front of the door, arms folded.

"The Bluebird, huh?"

"Yeah, the mecca." She replied wryly.

"What time are you coming home?" He asked.

"I'll text you when I know." She answered, not letting her voice betray any of the angst she was feeling. After all, if she was going to play this game, she ought to play it well.

She walked past him, her poise letting her know that she wasn't going to stand any interference. In some peculiar twist of fate his phone lit up with a message that caught both their eyes.

'My pleasure…And yours – Peggy x' It read. Rayna met Teddy's eyes. She shrugged slightly, telling him that everything he suspected was true in one movement. And then she was gone.

"Shit." He cursed, and fell back against the door as the sounds of his daughters voices floated down the stairs.

Rayna slammed the car door shut. She already knew it was true. But now she had no room for doubt. It killed her. Taking a calming breath she pulled out of the drive and turned on the radio. The final strains of some teeny bopper song or other were just fading as Rayna started listening, she was flying down the freeway, anticipating the time to come.

And then a song she hadn't heard in the longest time came on, the opening, so soft and gentle made way for the most real lyrics she'd heard in a long time.

I Can't Find A Reason To Let Go  
Even Though You've Found A New Love  
And She's What Your Dreams Are Made Of  
I Can Find A Reason To Hang On  
What Went Wrong Can Be Forgiven  
Without You, It Ain't Worth Livin' Alone

Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine

Rayna's grip tightened on the wheel, this was exactly how she was feeling. What right did Peggy Kenter have to destroy the home she'd built?

Sometimes I Wake Up Crying At Night  
And Sometimes I Scream Out Your Name  
What Right Does She Have To Take Your Heart Away  
When For So Long, You Were Mine

I Can Give You Two Good Reasons  
To Show You Love's Not Blind  
He's Two And She's Four, And You Know They Adore You  
So How Can I Tell Them You've Changed Your Mind

Oh God, Rayna thought as the tears began again, the girls, her beautiful, beautiful girls. This woman, this whore was ruining their childhood, she thought back to when her mother had died, how it had destroyed her. She couldn't let this woman destroy the innocence of such precious souls. And if Teddy was going to help her hurt them, then god help him. Rayna pulled onto the side of the road, sobs racked her body as she broke down under the weight of the suffocating sadness she felt.

"You're so fucking stupid!" She shouted at no one, she wasn't sure if she was shouting at Teddy, at Peggy or at herself, she should have loved him more, she should have paid more attention, she should have loved him like he'd loved her. But a little voice at the back of her mind reminded her that she couldn't have ever loved him like that, no one could love two people that way and it had been Teddy's luck that Deacon already filled that hole in her heart. In another life maybe she would have been able to love Teddy with everything she had, maybe if she hadn't ever met Deacon they could be really, truly happy together. But if there wasn't Deacon Claybourne, there'd be no Rayna Jaymes.

"And that was 'You Were Mine' by The Dixie Chicks." The DJ said, as if he hadn't just played the most meaningful thing she'd heard in months. She shut off the radio and drove.

The lights of the Bluebird came into view; Rayna pulled into the nearest parking space and wiped her eyes. Her mascara was a mess. Black mascara tears, she thought sarcastically. She did her best but realised it was pretty futile trying to save her eye makeup.

The door to the Bluebird swung open, in the doorway stood the man she'd come here for, he was smiling so bright she couldn't help but smile back for a moment she thought she was going to be sick, but then she realised that it was just a really bad case of the butterflies, after all this time, she thought, he can still make me feel like I'm 16. He jogged over to her car and opened her door.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." She replied in kind.

He moved a strand of hair from her face, his thumb catching her bottom lip. He lingered for a moment, and then pulled away abruptly.

"Come on Ray, they're waiting." He smiled and took her hand.

The walked into the Bluebird still holding hands, but as people turned to see who'd walked in, they quickly separated. The gossip that would come from them singing together didn't bear thinking about; neither of them saw any need to add fuel to the fire by holding hands.

"Let me introduce you, they'll go crazy." Deacon laughed, he ran to the stage and threw his favourite guitar round his neck, to Rayna the spotlights fell on his face in a way that made him look like no time had passed since their first gig.

"Something pretty, uh, special for y'all tonight," Deacon smiled as all eyes turned to him, "I've got a friend out there that I'd like to invite to join me up on stage, ladies and gentlemen, Rayna Jaymes." He nodded in her direction and the crowd went wild, wolf-whistles, applause and calls of 'Rayna!' filled the air. She laughed and thanked people as she moved to join him on stage. As soon as she sat down she only had eyes for him.

"Hey y'all, it's amazing to be back here, it's been too long, too long." She broke off to grasp his hand, "This is a song that we used to play when we were so young, it's such a beautiful song, and we hope you love it. This is Landslide." She smiled, Deacon raised his eyebrows, he hadn't been expecting her to choose something that wasn't hers or theirs. But as the opening chords began to flow, everything else left his consciousness, apart from her eyes.


	4. Landslide

A/N- Thanks for reviewing, please let me know what you think of this chapter, it's mostly just a transitional one but I hope you enjoy :)

The final chords of Landslide floated from Deacon's guitar, their eyes met, silence descended on the audience and in the next moment it erupted. Rayna pulled her eyes from Deacon's to take in the crowd, for the first time in days she smiled out of true happiness.

"Thank you!" She hollered into the mic, which elicited even louder applause from the audience, wow, a standing ovation at the Bluebird, she thought as she took it all in, that's something.

However, at the back of the room, in a pew that Rayna couldn't see an all too familiar woman was sitting with a mischevious smirk on her face. The woman watched Deacon bring Rayna's hand to his mouth to kiss with unpleasant satisfaction, Peggy Kenter had seen all she needed to tonight, and with that she got up and left.

_Later_

"So, the great Rayna Jaymes finally returns to the Bluebird." Deacon Claybourne raised his glass in toast, Rayna blushed, and their glasses clinked together "I never thought I'd see the day." Deacon took a sip of his soda, Rayna a gulp of her whiskey. Deacon watched her drinking, He's really messed you up, ain't he darlin'? he thought to himself. He hated Teddy for doing this to her, and he hated himself for caring that much, sure he loved her but she always seemed to fall back on him. It was the same every single time she and Teddy fought and he wasn't sure how much more of it he could stand.

"That makes two of us." She laughed. He leaned in slightly, she didn't move, his eyes fell to her lips, remembering their earlier indiscretion at his house that had been propelled by her grief. He paused and pulled back, he meant what he'd said earlier, he wasn't going to let it happen like this. Now he was sober, now he could see clearly he realised that what they shared was too precious to be contained in fleeting moments and spontaneous meetings, if they were going to be together he wanted it to be true and right.

"I should probably get going." She said regretfully, even though she wanted to stay and play with him all night she was still a married woman, with a husband, an adulterous one but still a husband, and two children waiting for her at home. She downed the rest of her drink.

"You sure 'bout that?" He laughed, "Look, you've had a bit to drink, at least let me drive you. I'm not letting you drive yourself and there's no way in hell you're getting a cab."

"I'm fine." She mumbled as she stood up, but she couldn't help noticing that the room was spinning just a little. You're getting weak she thought, two whiskey's and you can't walk straight.

"Yeah and I'm the Mayor of Nashville." Deacon chuckled, at a heated look from her he realised what he said, "Hey, a guy can dream." He snickered.

"Come on Mister Mayor." She laughed linking his arm, "Take me home."

Mine or yours? He thought wishfully as they turned to leave.

* * *

Teddy heard the car pull into the driveway, it didn't sound like Rayna's Buick Enclave, which was what she'd left in. Peering through their bedroom curtains his suspicions were confirmed, it was Deacon's beat-up old truck.

Rayna put her head in her hands, "Do I have to go in?" She asked Deacon, he laughed at the sight of her.

"I damn well wish you didn't Ray, but your girls will wonder where you got to if you aren't there in the morning."

"Come with me?" She asked, they both knew it was the alcohol talking and that Teddy was probably watching them right know but her request echoed back to their more innocent days all those years ago when Deacon would bring her home from a gig and she'd invite him in, they'd creep around the house so Lamar wouldn't wake and head out to the pool house for the night.

"Get your ass in there Ray." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled woefully, "Call me tomorrow?" She asked as she sat up, and suddenly they were sixteen again and none of this had ever happened and every dream they had still involved them together and they believed with all their hearts that nothing could ever come between them.

"Sure thing, darling." With that she left the car, and without a backward glance she walked into her home, prepared to take whatever Teddy was going to throw at her now that she knew Deacon was going to stand by her.

"Honey, I'm home." She said sarcastically as she walked into their bedroom, he was waiting at the window, watching Deacon pull away. It took every last bit of strength Rayna had not to run to the window and scream for him to come back for her.

"Hi." Teddy turned to face her, he was still in his suit, "I had a meeting with your father today."

"How is he?" Rayna asked uninterestedly as she pulled her pyjamas from a drawer.

"Fine, he's fine. The, uh, the campaign's going well." Teddy said as he scrambled for something more interesting to say.

"Great." Was her only reply, she really couldn't care less how the damn campaign was going. "You're sleepin' in here tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could, uh, finish what you started this morning." He suggested weakly. Are you kidding me? Rayna thought incredulously, keeping her expression cool and unconcerned. She was secretly amazed that he hadn't seemed to put the pieces together yet.

She let out a shimmering giggle, "Don't you have a business call to attend to?" She asked, nodding to the phone on his side of the bed. Leaving him open mouthed as it finally clicked together she walked out of the room to her walk-in wardrobe.

Teddy ran his hands through his hair, he was so confused. The little display she put on this morning was all part of a ruse? A way to tell him that she knew about the affair? Was he sure? He couldn't be sure, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask. If she was going to play this game then he'd just have to let her.

Rayna took a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. Don't let it get to you, you've got this. Just go out there and get into bed and go to sleep, don't talk to him. Don't think about it, just do it. God, it was like she had stage fright. With one last glance over her reflection she headed out the door and did her best to tune out any doubts.


	5. Broken Glass

A/N- Really short one today, but I will promise to post again tomorrow if you guys promise to review? Next chapter is juicy...that's all I'm saying!

Teddy had left early that morning, some business meeting or another, or maybe it was her, Rayna thought bitterly.

"Girls, breakfast is ready!" She shouted up the stairs, the girls came running into the kitchen, like a heard of baby elephants, Rayna laughed to herself as they sat at the table and tucked into their pancakes.

"Hello, anybody home?" A familiar voice hollered from the front door, Rayna's sister Thandie had let herself in.

"We're in here Thandie!" Rayna shouted back, her sister walked in, they were the image of each other, both red heads although Thandie's hair was a much deeper shade, but they both looked like their mom. "Hey." She smiled at her sister.

"Aunt Thandie!" Daphne shouted, Thandie was her favourite aunt whilst Deacon was Maddie's favourite 'uncle'.

"Heya munchkins," Thandie laughed, she'd never married or had any kids of her own but found so much joy in Rayna's girls, "is it just me or have you grown since I last saw you Daph?" Thandie laughed as she hugged Rayna's youngest.

"Aunt Thandie, you saw me on Thursday!" Daphne giggled, "Are we going out with you today?" She implored.

"Well, I don't know, better ask your mama." She laughed. Rayna pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Well, I don't see why n…" She started but got cut off by squeals of excitement from her daughters, they loved spending the day with their aunt, because Thandie didn't have any children she always spoiled them when she took them for the day.

"Rayna, can I speak to you for a second?" Thandie laughed as the girls started bubbling excitedly about what they were going to do today. Rayna nodded and lead Thandie to the kitchen island, Thandie was their fathers most senior assistant and Rayna had to admit that whenever Thandie asked to speak business with her, her heart sank just a little.

"What's up sis?" Rayna asked as she poured them both a cup of coffee.

"It's Teddy," Thandie noticed, although didn't say anything, about the way her sister started just a little at the sound of his name, "he's got a fundraiser coming up and I was thinking well…"

"You want me to sing?" Rayna sighed with an exasperated smile.

"You sing?" Her sister feigned surprise.

"I sure do, and I'd just love to sing for the next mayor of Nashville!" She replied in kind, trying to stop herself from thinking about last night when she and Deacon had laughed about the idea of him being the mayor. "Just tell me when and where."

"See that's the thing," Thandie paused, "it's at the country club."

Rayna burst out laughing, "The country club? Are you kidding me?"

"Daddy's orders!" Thandie laughed with her sister, they both hated the pomp of the country club, except Thandie stomached it for 'the greater good', whilst Rayna avoided it like the plague.

"Seriously though, the county club!" I guess I can count Deacon out, she thought wistfully.

"It's just for one night, besides, Teddy will be thrilled." Thandie said, thinking she was giving her sister an incentive. Rayna nodded coldly. "What's going on Rayna? I noticed you seize up when I said his name earlier and now the mention of him makes you silent? What's happened?" Thandie's face was full of concern for her sister, Rayna however was watching her girls, they were singing along to the radio, albeit it was Juliette Barnes but they were blissfully unaware of the storm that was brewing.

"Thandie, do not tell Daddy, seriously I am swearing you to secrecy here." Rayna looked at her sister, her expression grave.

"Sure, Jesus Rayna, spit it out!" Thandie hissed.

"He's cheating on me."

"He's what!" Thandie shouted, the girls stopped dead, Rayna's face fell into utter horror. Thandie quickly turned around, the picture of serenity. "Oops my bad girls, we were talking about your Paw-Paw, nothing to worry about, just boring business chat." She smoothed over as the girls slowly went back to their game. She jumped up and dragged her sister into the lounge, for the first time she noticed how tired her sister looked, "Are you sure?" She asked with concern.

"Sure as I can be, I saw the texts on his phone." She sighed.

"On his phone…?" Thandie refrained from pulling her sister up on snooping, "what's her name, I'll talk to Daddy, and we'll get her right out of your hair."

"No. I don't want Daddy involved in this at all. This is my marriage and I'll sort it out myself." Rayna hissed back, "And it's Peggy, Peggy Kenter."

"That bitch!" Thandie swore, "Well don't you worry then, I'll sort her out."

"No, Thandie! What part of I don't want any interference don't you understand, for god's sake!" Rayna fell back against the couch in an exasperated heap.

"Okay, sorry." Thandie let that one slide, her sister was obviously not thinking straight. "Why don't you come out with me and the girls, we'll have a spa day?" Thandie suggested, the thought of leaving her sister in this big old house wasn't a welcoming one.

"Thanks T, that would be real nice, but I think I just need some alone time ya know? Just some space to clear my head." She looked gratefully at her sister, Thandie was a godsend, Rayna couldn't imagine living without her especially in Nashville she never knew who she could trust, who was going to use her for their own gain but her sister had always supported her.

"Sure thing, sis, just call me if you need anything though." Thandie pulled her sister into a hug, resigned to the fact that Rayna wasn't going to let anyone help her today. So much like mom, she thought. "Come on girls, let's go!" Thandie shouted.

"Thank you." Rayna whispered, Thandie nodded, she'd do anything for her sister.

But as the door slammed and all the noise faded from the house a picture on the mantel piece caught her eye, it was from their wedding day, she was already pregnant with Maddie then. It was a group photo; Rayna walked up to it and looked closer. Was that? No, it couldn't be, she wasn't invited. But it was, it was her, in the background of their wedding photo. That woman. Anger flared up inside her, and in one fell swoop she threw the photograph to the ground, glass shattered, catching her bare legs. But she didn't even notice, she fell to the floor, her hands grasping out for something, anything to hold onto.


	6. Pen to Paper

A/N Just to everyone who was wondering, there is a leather factory in Nashville called Tandy Leather Factory and so whenever I write Tandy I think of that, so I decided to spell it Thandie.

This is a two chapter thing, I decided to put two chapters in one because I want to really get this show on the road and I'm not going to lie I really love what happens in these chapters. So, Reviews make my day, PM's do too. Thank you all for reading! ENJOY!

CHAPTER 6

Deacon was cruising around the outskirts of the town when he suddenly had a change of heart, something wasn't right, it was like a bucket of cold water had been chucked over him, something wasn't right with Rayna; he sped up and got on the freeway, hurtling towards Rayna's home.

The sound of a truck choking to a stop outside her house shook her from her reverie. She stumbled up from her position of the floor, half-empty bottle of Jack in hand to the window, it was Deacon. He was already running up the front lawn path, Rayna didn't know how she felt, was she pleased to see him? Was she annoyed that he'd turned up uninvited? To push away the questions she opened the liquor cabinet again, pouring herself a shot of Southern Comfort she downed it, letting the sweet taste of the liquor fill her senses.

He pounded on the door, not caring if Teddy and the girls were home, he just needed to make sure she was okay. "Ray?" He shouted after no one answered.

"I'm coming, lord!" She hollered in reply, stumbling towards the door. He let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, at least she's awake he thought.

She opened the door in a blurred state of confusion and annoyance.

"Deac!" She slurred, "Come on in." Her southern drawl was accentuated by the influence of the hard alcohol. Deacon recoiled at the smell of it emanating from her every pore.

"God Ray, when did you start drinking Southern Comfort at midday?" Deacon asked, taking the glass from her and guiding her towards a couch.

"And when did you start caring?" She replied in fits of giggles.

"Jesus, are the girls home? Where's Teddy?" He asked, looking at the state she was in he wasn't surprised she'd got tired of handling him at his worst, especially seeing as she had to deal with it daily.

"Thandie…" She mumbled into his chest, "You smell real good, hey, is that the same aftershave I bought you a million years ago?" Thank god the girls weren't here to see their mother like this he thought gratefully.

"Yup, the very same." He grunted, shifting her so she wasn't leaning on him, he couldn't deal with being so close to her yet not being able to touch her.

"Why're you here Deac?" She muttered.

"I was in the area." He lied, in a more sober state she would have laughed at that, they both knew full well that Deacon hated the estate she lived on, developments weren't really his thing. "Come on, you. We're going to get you sobered up." He declared, pulling her back towards him and wrapping her arms around him so he could guide them into the kitchen.

Once he had her safely positioned on the chaise lounge in the kitchen he grabbed a glass of water and a few slices of bread, old school, he chuckled to himself, but it should work.

She accepted his offerings without complaint and after a few hours of Deacon playing guitar for her and bringing her bread, milk and water, she was only slightly tipsy.

It was nearing evening when Rayna felt able to get up, "Hey," She smiled at Deacon, he'd been massaging her feet for the past half hour and she'd almost fell asleep, she relished in the comfort his presence brought, "thank you for today."

"You did the same for me." He admitted, slightly embarrassed that he'd put her through so much in retrospect.

"The good old days, huh? I seem to remember I developed a real effective method of sobering you up before meetings." She laughed.

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?" He laughed, pressing deeper into her feet, making her sigh with happiness.

"Shut up! Deacon Claybourne I swear to god you have the dirtiest mind I've ever known." She laughed, swatting at him with a pillow. "I was actually talking about the time I chucked a pale of water over you when you were passed out cold in our backyard."

They both took a moment to remember that moment, they'd been due to play a real important gig that night for Watty White and some record execs, Deacon had been drinking for twelve hours solid with some other struggling musicians, and finally having had enough of it Rayna had stormed out to the yard with a washing-up bucket filled with ice cold water and thrown it over him to sober him up. Needless to say it had worked, although he was in a foul mood for the remainder of the day. But that night, after the gig he'd certainly made up for it.

"I've got an idea," She said, realising that if they both carried on thinking about that night in particular they might not leave this couch for a very long time, "why don't we write something?"

Deacon was stunned into silence, it'd been years since they'd written together, almost a decade.

"Hello? Earth to Deacon!" She laughed, "You just gonna sit there catching flies all day or are you gonna join me?" She swung her legs over and stood up, with only the slightest sway in her step. She headed to the home studio she'd had built in the basement, he trailed behind like a lost puppy. Walking past the lounge she noticed the shattered picture frame, but she put it out of her mind, writing was what she wanted to do now, not crying.

She let them into the studio, Deacon hadn't been there before but he was impressed, he'd been expecting some kind of wine cellar that was the standard in Belle Meade but this was something else, this was his kind of luxury. He stood in the doorway, taking in the dozen guitars and platinum records on the walls, one in particular caught his eye, he laughed.

"Ray, what in the same hell have you still got this old thing for?" He asked as he walked over to a beat up old six-string hanging in the centre.

"Hey, I love that old thing!" She laughed defensively. He picked it up out of its bracket and strummed once in E. It was so painfully out of tune that they both winced, "Okay, maybe it isn't in such good shape nowadays but you've gotta admit it's got some real good memories." She said as he took it to the sofa and began tuning it.

"If I remember right this is the guitar I taught you to play your first finger-picking song on." He said without taking his eyes off the task at hand.

"Wow, you're right." She thought back to that moment, when they'd pitched up after school at some creek and she'd shown him her most prized possession, her lyrics, and he's put them to music and taught her to play it. That was when she realised what a good team they'd make.

"Remember how it went?" He teased.

"You know full well that I don't, not after all these years, god we're getting old." She laughed as she went and sat with him. "Hey, that reminds me, I've got something you might want to see." Deacon refrained from capitalising on the euphemism, knowing it would only annoy her. She knelt down in front of the coffee table that Deacon had put his feet up on and pulled a small solid oak chest from the insert. She heaved it up onto her lap and undid the lock. As she pulled back the lid Deacon saw stacks of photographs, letters and old cassette tapes.

"Wow Ray, that's some treasure trove you've got there." He whistled, she pulled out the first picture in the pile. It was held together with a letter by a bit of old butchers twine, she smiled at the memory.

"Do you remember this? You wrote it to me when we first started dating." She giggled, Deacon groaned, a trip down memory lane he could take, but going through old letters he'd written to her? That was enough to make even the most emotional man cringe. The picture on top was of the two of them, at some garden party that Rayna's father had held, they both knew Lamar begrudged Deacon's presence but that hadn't stopped Rayna from insisting that he come anyway. They were about eighteen in the picture, so young, they'd only known each other for a few months but Deacon had promised himself that he wouldn't let this one go easy. Rayna unfolded the letter and began to read:

_Ray,_

_I miss you, I miss you so much. Hell I know you're only going to your grandparent's house for a few days and it's only been an hour since I last saw you but I miss you already. Do you miss me? I don't mind if you don't, I don't want you to feel as lonely as I do._

_I've started putting that last poem you gave me to music, it's really good Ray, this could be the one that starts it all, I can feel it._

_I can't wait to finish it and play it for you when you get back, I know you're feeling sad, it being the anniversary of your mom passing and all but I want you to know that I've got you and I love you._

_I love you so much, to the moon and back, and I'm already counting down the hours,_

_D._

"Awh, Ray, do you have to read that?" Deacon laughed, elbowing her playfully in the side. But Rayna had tears in her eyes, "whoa, slow down there, you still a bit drunk darlin'?" He jibed but she didn't smile.

"What happened to us Deacon?" She asked her voice thick with tears.

"You know what happened sweetheart, it was me." He said gravely, pulling her close. She drew even further into his embrace, the picture in her hand shaking as she cried. Christ, Deacon thought, that alcohol must have really done a number on her, but he couldn't blame her, with all the pain Teddy had been putting her through it wasn't really any surprise that she was going a little haywire. "Hey, look at this one; it's you and the girls when they were babies. God, aren't you glad you don't have that perm anymore?" He laughed trying to lighten the mood. She smiled through her tears, it was a beautiful photograph, her girls were so young, Daphne was just a new-born and Maddie must have been about four, but Rayna couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Deacon there. It was so obvious, even he must notice it and that only made her cry more as she realised what a mess she'd made. Deacon had had enough; he took her by the shoulders and looked in her eyes. The fire in his was unmistakable.

"Ray," he took a deep, jagged breath, "I want you to leave him."

-PRETENDING THAT WE'VE HAD A WEEK BREAK IN BETWEEN DRAMATIC EPISODES AND EVERYONE IS MAKING GIFs AND SCREENSHOTS -

CHAPTER SEVEN

"What?" Rayna asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me, leave him." I'll take care of you, I'll love you more than you've ever been loved before, he thought silently.

"I'm sorry, did you not see the picture you just showed me. Did you not see those girls? My girls?" She asked with indignation.

"Of course I saw them, what's your point?" He replied, rather confused about what she was getting at.

"God, you really don't get it. I can't do that to them." Rayna stood up, she needed to put some physical distance between them. "They worship their Daddy; I can't break up this home."

"Well they shouldn't, if they're going to worship someone it should damn well be you. And do you really think for one moment that those girls would want you to be unhappy? Because I tell you something, staying in a marriage that drives you to drinking and smashin' glass, that's not a happy home and that is no way for kids to grow up!" He shouted, he hadn't meant to say it and he knew it was a low blow but he reckoned that someone had to say it.

"Yeah, like you'd know. How many children do you have again?" Rayna laughed bitterly.

"Don't' give me that Ray," He shouted, standing up level with her, "you know why I don't have any kids, it's because the only woman I ever wanted to have any with gave up on me."

"Jesus Deacon! I am NOT having this argument with you, not again." She swore, it was always the same argument, no matter what started it. "I am so, so tired with you always playing the freaking blame game."

"Look, I'm sorry but you know, in here," He said more gently, placing a hand on his heart, "You know in your heart that I'm telling you the truth."

"I can't do this with you, not right now. I'm going to get some air and call Thandie; I want to check on _my_ girls." She intoned heavily. He nodded and motioned that she should leave. Watching her go he couldn't help but feel a little regret at what had just passed in this room, they spent so little time together nowadays that he always kicked himself when he ruined it.

He reached back into the chest, a letter caught his eye, it was addressed to him and it was unopened. Well, he thought sarcastically, it is a federal crime to withhold post. He ripped into it with his thumb and pulled the letter from its envelope, it'd clearly been there a while, the ink was somewhat faded, but it was unmistakably written by Rayna.

_Deacon,_

_I miss you so much; I miss you so much that I literally ache constantly._

_I have something to tell you, I didn't want to put it in writing but I'm not allowed to come and see you for another three weeks and I need to tell you in some way right now. I've written this letter in my head a thousand times, I think Thandie thinks I'm trying to write a new song and the lyrics won't come out because I've gone through an entire notebook already. But there's no easy way to say this, not when you're so far away._

_I'm pregnant._

_Oh my god, just writing that seems unreal. So unreal. It's yours, in case you were wondering. But you should already know that._

_I need you to get better, this time I really need you to work for it, with everything you've got. We need this now. I don't want to spend another moment without you; I don't want you to miss this baby's birth or their first steps and so many other things. This changes the game now, it's not just me and you anymore and we've got a proper responsibility. I know we can do this, I believe in us._

_Come home soon,_

_I love you._

_P.S Maddie for a girl?_

The piece of paper felt like a lead weight in his hand. He couldn't have read that right. 'Maddie for a girl?' 'It's yours, in case you were wondering.' What the hell was this.

At that moment Rayna walked back in, her cheeks stained with tears and her hair a mess.

"Deac, I'm real…" She started but cut off at the sight of the intense anger in his eyes and the letter in his hand, her heart sank. The anger she saw and the piece of paper he was holding could only add up to one thing. "Oh god, Deacon." She whispered.

"What the hell is this Ray?" He stammered as he stood up, his knuckles began turning white from the pressure. Rayna had no words, she floundered for something to say but nothing came.

"Maddie…she's mine?"

"Yeah…" Rayna replied quietly, she was trying to gauge how he was feeling but it was impossible, those eyes that she loved so much, his kind, kind eyes were clouded over with some foreign emotion.

"I don't understand Ray, when were you actually going to send this letter?" he paused, "And let's just get one thing straight here, this is _not_ my fault." He spat.

"I, I wanted to…" She mumbled. She felt numb, in 72 hours her world had fallen apart completely.

"You wanted to? You _wanted to_? Well here's something for you sweetheart, maybe I _wanted_ to know that I had a kid, maybe I _wanted_ to be a father to your child. But you didn't do it Ray, you didn't post the letter and you didn't give me that chance. You did this. You took my kid away from me. Dammit Ray, she's ours. Our kid. Didn't you always want that?" He took a breath and ran his hand through his hair, so frustrated with her, with the situation, "What was it? What changed your mind? Was it him, was he really what you wanted, Teddy? I know he's a stable guy and he didn't go in and out of rehab like a cuckoo clock but I loved you, I love you! That should have been enough, but no, instead you let some other guy raise our daughter while I sat by ignorantly just being grateful to be called 'Uncle Deacon' and spend whatever time I could with your daughters because they were just like you and I was so proud of you for having such beautiful girls. What about him? Poor bastard thinks he's got two kids, but he's only got one."

"He doesn't think he has two kids, not biologically at least." She whispered, she's known he would be angry but she was taken aback by the fury in his words, she'd realised what the foreign emotion was in his eyes, it was hatred, pure, unadulterated hatred, and it was directed at her.

"Brilliant, well that's just Dandy. I bet you both had a whole load of fun watching me being so darn ignorant I didn't see what was right beneath my nose the whole time. I see why you can't leave him now Ray. But d'ya know what? You gave up on me once and now it's my turn. Except the difference is, I'm not hiding a whole other life from you Ray, I have never lied to you, I never thought you'd lie to me. Not like this." He grabbed his leather jacket and headed towards the door, Rayna wheeled around to try to stop him but to her shock he turned back, they were inches apart. His breath, hot and angry on her neck as he leaned.

"I hope he's worth it, in every damn way." The last four words were punctuated by short, sharp and venomous kisses delivered swiftly to her neck, jaw and finally her lips. And then in the cruellest twist, he lingered for one last moment and was gone.

She tried to run after him, tried to stop him but it was like wading through treacle. It was like a nightmare. Her worst nightmare.


End file.
